narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Checking the Students: Seireitou vs Kyashi and Ryuka
Seireitou was on his way from Other World after sleeping with Kurumu and he thought to himself about the many things that have occured lately. As he did this, he sensed two powers approaching him, two familar powers. "Over here!" He heard Kyashi's voice yell. Not sooner, Kyashi came from around the corner and turned to run towards Seireitou. But she hadn't noticed him yet. She turned her look towards him... Whumpf. Kyashi slammed into Seireitou head-first, face impacting his chest, earning a muffled "Oof!" from her person. Seireitou immediatly sensed her as her face bumped into his chest and he grabbed her in a gentle hug. "Kyashi-imoto, take it easy, even 1000 years and your still clumsy.." he said chuckling. "How have you been?" he asked now slowly letting go Kyashi chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry, Sei-ani." From around the corner, Ryuka was walking, hands in his pockets. Occasionally, he would shift his right arm around for some reason, however. "Hey, Seireitou." He said in a sincere manner, his eyes landing upon both the blonde and the gray-haired man. "Its okay, little sis" said Seireitou, messing up her hair and then faced Ryuka. "Well Ryuka..... its... been a while" "Obviously." Was his simple reply, as he smirked. "How's the arthiritis?" Seireitou smirked at the obviously sarcastic remark but then looked at him seriously. "I heard what you did.... and let me say this, i have never been more proud as a big brother, except maybe with Sis" he said chuckling, gesturing Ryuka to come to them "Hm?" Ryuka's face was that of surprise, as he walked over beside Kyashi, who was smiling with pride. Seireitou placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled, "You defyed Jikokukenin, Echo and even Madara...." he continued, "I thought you had let evil consume your heart but you foguht through... and for that, i am proud" Ryuka's expression changed to a sincere smile. "And here, I thought you would hate me forever..." He said softly. "Thank you, Seireitou-ani." He noticed Kyashi was also smiling at him, although it was a bit smaller than before. Seireitou grinned as he grabbed Kyashi in a playful headlock, rubbing her hair, "So, how has our little girl been?" he asked chuckling, "You keeping her happy, Ryuka?" Ryuka shuddered, looking away. "Keeping a hyperactive blonde happy....is not one of my strong suits." He muttered. Kyashi laughed, pulling away from Seireitou. "Stop it, Sei-ani!" She said playfully. However, at Ryuka's comment, a vein popped into her head. "Hey!" Was the mildly indignant protest, which Ryuka ignored. "How's Kurumu and Sachi doing?" He asked plainly. "Oh, its been great, here i thought that dating both of them wouldnt work out, its been great though, right now, i think Kurumu is training along with Senna and Sachi went to kill some Hollows that she sensed, no biggie, so...." he began chuckling, "You guys "expecting" at all?" At the word expecting, Kyashi and Ryuka turned to look at each other. "Well...." Seireitou grinned, "Have you guys, you know... had "fun" yet?" he said laughing A blush came across Kyashi's face, and looked away, narrowing her eyes comically. Ryuka, however, was unphazed. "What? You expect me to be blush, too?" He rolled his eyes. "Moving on... im anxious to see how strong you two have become, you up for it?" he asked, trying to get over his sister's expression Kyashi's blush faded, and a grin spread across her face. "That's right!" She said, pulling her fingerless gloves in order to make them fit. "A good teacher-sensei meeting can't be complete without a test of strength, can it?" Ryuka scratched his nose. "I have always wanted to test my strength against yours..." He admitted. "But how about we go somewhere where it's more.....suitable?" Seireitou smiled, "Lead the way, Ryuka-san" Ryuka nodded, putting two fingers in front of his face. "Follow close, or I just might leave you behind!" He said, smirking.....and then, he disappeared, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Kyashi shook her head. "Dumbass." She muttered, before taking off, matching Ryuka's speed, with Seireitou in tow. A God's Strength Seireitou smirked as he awaited Ryuka's arrivial at the battle site, "Man, he is so slow" "Is that so?" Ryuka asked, standing on the water a few feet away from Sereitou. Kyashi walked up beside the Uchiha, having bothered not to waste her energy. Once they were all in place, Ryuka looked up at the valley they were in. "Look around." They were standing on the waters of the Valley of the End. The statues of Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage were seen respectively and clearly. "Just thought I'd make this battle a special one. Isn't it the perfect stage?" He asked, grinning. Seireitou looked around, "Im just surprised that the statues are still intact but i digress" he said as he faced Ryuka, his hands in his pockets, "Who wants to go first or do you want to fight me, 2 on 1?" Ryuka looked over at Kyashi, who slightly nodded. "I guess I'll be going first." He said calmly, slowly unsheathing his sword Keibatsu. He settled himself into his trademark sword stance. Seireitou walked up, with his sword still sheathed, "Bring it on, little brother" Ryuka closed his eyes, took a step....and then disappeared. After-images of him were dissipating, as he was rushing at Seireitou with an undetectable speed, creating waves behind him. Within seconds, he closed the gap between him and Seireitou, and he raised his free hand and slammed it into the older man's chin. Channeling his dark energy, it was enough to send Seireitou flying back a few meters. Seireitou flipped through the air and landed on his feet, smiling. "Is that all?" he said as he pointed his finger at Ryuka and said "Cero", shooting a powerful cero at Ryuka "Just some hand-to-hand combat." Ryuka mused, once again using Flash Step to dodge the attack. Rushing at Seireitou again, he appeared behind him this time. He channeled his yoki (demonic energy) into his hand, and put his hand on Seireitou's back. Immediately, incredible pain shot through the older man's spine. Kyashi watched with mild annoyance, sighing. "Quit acting like a show-off, Ryuka-kun." She mused, flexing her fist. Then, she used her own Flash Step to rush towards the two combatants. "Imitating a Yokai?" he said as he flashed behind Ryuka, and kicked him right into a tree, but not before stopping him first and then headbutted him to the ground. Ryuka grew a vein around his head, as he felt himself flying over the water. "There aren't any trees around here, genius!" He shouted comically. Flipping over on his feet, he felt Seireitou's presence once again. With his free hand, he halted Seireitou's face, and then thrust forward, hurling him away and sending him dragging through the water. "And my power...isn't imitation." He said, as he readied himself once again. "It's very much real." Seireitou smirked as he easily flipped over Ryuka and pointed to a small forest above the valley, "Then what are those, genious?" he said as he then flashed infront of Ryuka, plunging his hand through Ryuka's chest, "No matter how much you look like an Yokai or how similar your moves are the difference between us is like Night and Day. It's natural that Humans should imitate Yokai in order to grow more powerful. But Humans will never be the equals of Yokais." he said as he forced it out and kciked Ryuka right into Madara statue's right eye. Ryuka's eyes widened. Pain shot through his body as he felt Seireitou's hand pierce his chest. "Is that so?" He asked, wincing as the hand was pulled out. As Seireitou's leg was aimed for his side, he crouched and raised his arm, stopping and halting the attack. "Well..." He said, coughing slightly. "Imitation or not....I can still see your movements....Seireitou Hyuga." He smirked, as he saw Kyashi suddenly appear behind Seireitou. Channeling chakra into her sword, she swung it down, only to have it blocked by the unsheathed KyuubiTaishou. Ryuka took the opportunity to flip away, readying himself while his demonic energy started to heal the wound. Seireitou then jumped and grabbed the two's heads, slamming them into eachother. "Kyashi-chan, wait your turn" Ryuka stepped back, dodging the attempted grab and grinning. "What? You did say you wanted to test both of us....right?" "And you didn't say we couldn't jump in...." Kyashi said, smirking as she caught his wrist. "Think beyond the normal, eh?" With one quick motion, she had sliced through Seireitou, nearly through his arm socket. Blood spilled from it, splashing into the water. Hikaru was sitting near there location listening to his iPod. He was silently saying, "Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor..." A red-eyed man in a black jacket and pants silently stood behind Hikaru, listening to Bulls on Parade by Rage Against The Machine on his iPod. True Power Seireitou looked at his hand, blood slowly oozing out. He then smiled, as the blood vanished from sight. He faced Kyashi and Ryuka, "Nice, a couple more of those and you might accualy get me to draw my sword" he said as he pointed at Ryuka, and said, "Cero Oscuras", shooting it directly at Ryuka Ryuka closed his eyes, and held his sword his sword vertically, as the blast came towards him. Then, with a quick motion, he swung it, colliding with the blast. With a grunt, he forced it back, straight towards Seireitou.